gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Fabrix199
|80x En construcción 50px Música de ambientación: noicon|AUTOPLAYPara escuchar en bucle haga click derecho en el reproductor y luego click en "bucle". ¡MAGIA! Autobiografía En wikia Conocí el sitio al rededor del año 2011 o 2012 (soy el típico "estaba desde antes pero no me registraba"), entraba para ver información sobre GTA: SA o GTA: Vice City Stories, tales como coleccionables, canciones de radios, 100%, misiones, etc. Me registre el 19 de noviembre de 2013 y mi primera edición en un art. fue en Uptown Yardies y la hice el 21 de noviembre de 2013 a la tarde, me mantuve regularmente activo en ese entonces, practicaba con los códigos, hacia pequeñas ediciones como correcciones, etc. Respecto a mi primera edición en general, fue en mi perfil, así era mi perfil en ese entonces. Era muy activo y constante en los foros y en otros medios por donde pudiera dar opiniones (como en las noticias), era casi la totalidad de mis ediciones. En inicios del 2014 me arribe al chat y conocí varios usuarios, no recuerdo mi primer día en el chat. También en este lugar descubrí mi gran interés por los betas, gracias a Mat y Bloom y a todos los usuarios del blog proyecto betas de Matias Montanna casi inexplicablemente me sentí atraído por el contenido que revisaba siempre e incluso los viejos. En aquellos tiempos empece a tener más contacto con otros usuarios. En 2015 conocí a Mike, usuario despelotado al cual yo le hice su perfil, basándome en... cof cof... mis propios conocimientos. Con el tiempo fui haciéndome más cercano de varios usuarios y compartíamos varias cosas, en aquellos tiempos era un poco inmaduro y no dudaba en decir estupideces. Por suerte (y más me valía) cambie a mediados de 2016. ' data loss ' /* we tried to open user:fabrix199 Autobiografía for lecture*/ FILE *pFichero = fopen("user:fabrix199 Autobiografía ", "r"); /* if file cannot be opened, print error number and error string */ if(pFichero NULL) printf("The archive cannot be open, error nº %i, description: %s\n", errno, strerror(errno)); Fuera de wikia (o fandom) Demasiado largo como para escribirlo, se conforman con la autobiografía en wikia Archivo:Yaoming.png Artículos favoritos *Exsorbeo Preferencias ' data loss ' /* we tried to open user:fabrix199 Preferencias for lecture*/ FILE *pFichero = fopen("user:fabrix199 Preferencias ", "r"); /* if file cannot be opened, print error number and error string */ if(pFichero NULL) printf("The archive cannot be open, error nº %i, description: %s\n", errno, strerror(errno)); Contribuciones Artículos creados= *Phat Clothing *Guías: Sweet and Kendl *Exsorbeo.com (en construcción) *'Equipamiento de armas de Helena' (fusionado con Casa de Helena Wankstein *Anouchka Benson *Flores minimeat market *Barber Salon inutilizado *Silent But Violent |-| Artículos reescritos= *High Stakes, Low-Rider *Guías:High Stakes, Low-Rider *Blox *Ganton *Ganton Projects *Kevin Clone *Kronos *The Main Frame *Mural de la Virgen de Guadalupe |-| Plantillas creadas= *'Infobox consola ficticia' (borrada, la cambie por la siguiente plantilla que resulta ser más dinámica) *Plantilla:Infobox producto |-| Categorías creadas= *Vehículos blindados *Misiones exclusivas *Equipos de hardware *Empresas de videojuego ficticias *Institutos académicos *Localizaciones de Legion Square |-| Otros= :Re direcciones creadas: *Drive-by *Biglog's *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound *Grand Theft Auto 3 *GTA 3 *GTA 5 *Grand Theft Auto 5 *Drive by *GSF *OGS *KC *Pro-Laps *Pay 'N' Spray *Spray'n'go *Spray 'N' Go *Families de Grove Street *O'G's *My five uncles *The Mainframe *Paquetes ocultos *50 piezas de la nave espacial *50 fragmentos de carta *Fragmentos de la carta *30 residuos nucleares *30 piezas de submarino *Ropas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Ropas de Grand Theft Auto IV *Ropas de Grand Theft Auto V *Ostras 50 *Fotografías 50 *Herraduras 50 *Grafitis 100 *Graffitis 100 *Jesus Saves (Easter Egg) *Grafiti de la Virgen de Guadalupe *Graffiti de la Virgen de Guadalupe *Lovemedia *Blood Ring Userboxes GTA y también la versión décimo aniversario PS2 y PC Próximamente pienso tener el GTA VCS y una capturadora de vídeo para sacar imágenes. Personal Premios Recordatorios Recordatorio de cosas por hacer *Completar 6th Street Plaza *Completar el artículo de desafío Ganton *Completar Plantilla:Infobox consola ficticia *Completar Exsorbeo.com *Investigar como es el tema con Carniceria Panaderia y Carniceria. *Categorizar artículos con Categoría:Equipos de hardware *Categorizar artículos con Categoría:Empresas de videojuegos ficticias *Expandir Orange Grove Street Families *Crear todos los artículos con enlaces requeridos en MeTV *Colocar los desafíos faltantes en el archivo de Desafíos *Colocar todas las votaciones/análisis de concursos faltantes en su archivo *Ver que hacer con Academias, escuelas y universidades *Completar mi perfil *Mejorar este desastroso artículo *Mejorar los Controles de GTA: SA y VCS *Ordenar y organizar Categoría:Empresas y sus subcategorías *Ordenar y organizar alguna otra categoría que no recuerdo ahora jeje *Analizar el tema del Stockade *Cambiar la por Categoría:Prendas (o prendas de vestir) *Rellenar Love Media Notas *Para enlazar a wikipedia es wikipedia:es:texto *Para enlazar a un artículo de otra wiki es w:c:es.wiki:texto categoría:Ropas Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Mejores Usuarios